Ash tries to go to Bed
Ash tries to go to Bed is the second episode of the series Ash's Idiotic Adventures. Synopsis With Delia Ketchum tired of putting Ash in bed (And tying him up to his mattress), she makes him go to bed by himself. Script One evening Ash is, surprisingly, watching the first episode of Ash's Idiotic Adventures in his bed room. :ASH: Ha ha! That's the stupidest guy I ever saw! I'm way smarterer than him! Ash's Mom walks into the room and sighs. :ASH'S MOM: Since when did you get your own television show? :ASH: What? What are you talking about? I'm not the star of anything! :ASH'S MOM: Well, that appears to be you on the television screen... :ASH: That's not me mom. That's some random idiot. :ASH'S MOM: Well, he looks a lot like you and even acts like you! Also, I'm not going to help you into bed as you're old enough to help yourself now although we all know about you... :ASH: No problem. I can help myself! Ash's Mom walks out while Ash blindly stares at the television screen. The show's over and Ash tries to turn the television off. However, he doesn't remember how to do it... :ASH: How do I do this again? Say, where's the enclosed instruction book? Ash looks at the ground and sees the enclosed instruction booklet for Inn Mario. Ash picks it up and reads it. :ASH: Press A to jump! I think I know what to do now! Ash looks at his remote, trying to find the A button. A few minutes later he is angry and throws the remote at the television screen. The screen breaks and the television set randomly explodes. :ASH: Well, it's off... I think I'll go to the bathroom now. Ash walks into the bathroom and unzips his pants. (Here we can only see the exterior of the bathroom.) Ash suddenly screams and runs wildly out of the bathroom. The camera goes into the bathroom and faces the toilet. It shows the toaster from the previous episode. Ash jumps onto his bed and breathes loudly. :ASH: That... was... CLOSE! I think I'll skip that part of preparing and go to bed now... But how do I get under this thing Mom calls a blanket? Ash thinks for a while, and then he thinks that the enclosed instruction book of Inn Mario could help him again. Ash picks it up and reads. :ASH: Press left on the D-Pad to go left, and press right on the D-Pad to go right! I know what to do! Ash starts up his console and plays Inn Mario. He picks his saved file which is in the first level. Ash plays the shame but keeps losing lives. The next morning he's still on the first level. By now Ash has flies surrounding him, blood shot eyes, bad breath (As evidenced by the stink lines) and feeble thumbs. He drops his controller and faints. Ash's Mom walks in and screams. ''Epilouge'' As evidenced by the symptoms of his problem, the doctor said that Ash had cardiovascular and videogame addiction disease. A few moments later, the doctor says, at last, "I think he's dead.". Delia cries and mourns for his dead, idiot son forever and ever. Even after Ash's visit to the hospital, he's still quarentined by a nearby health agency, which appears to be Professor Oak and his assistant. We all know and love this idiot, today, tomorrow, and, maybe, he will come back in the next episode, which appears to be contaminated, as well. TO BE FEKKIN' CONTINUED... Trivia *Before Ash destroys his television you can see the start of this episode of Ash's Idiotic Adventures. Morals *Go to bed! Category:Episodes